prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cure All Stars Everyone Gather ☆ Let's Dance!
Read further: Video Games is a new game by Bandai Namco Games for the Wii console. It has released on 28 March 2013. All 32 Pretty Cure main characters, including those from the season [[Doki Doki! Pretty Cure|''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure]] are featured in this rhythm-based game. Gameplay The player picks any one of the 12 songs available for play, and match the rhythms of the Cures' dance movements. There are 20 stages to clear. The player gets jewels for clearing stages, and new stages will be revealed as more jewels are collected. There is also a special stage where all the 32 Cures dance together. There is a 2-player option, and difficulty levels can be adjusted. You can choose with what Cures you want to play, as you can decided with all the yellow cures, green or even blue (your choice of Cures), you can also make your own team with Cures while playing. Dance Songs *Kono Sora no Mukou (''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure'') *Happy Go Lucky! Doki Doki! Pretty Cure (''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure'') *Full Bloom*Smile! ([[Smile Pretty Cure!|''Smile Pretty Cure!]]) *Yay! Yay! Yay! ([[Smile Pretty Cure!|''Smile Pretty Cure!]]) *Let's go! Smile Pretty Cure! ([[Smile Pretty Cure!|''Smile Pretty Cure!]]) *♯Hope Rainbow♯ ([[Suite Pretty Cure♪|''Suite Pretty Cure♪]]) *La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ (''Suite Pretty Cure♪'') *Heartcatch☆Paradise! ([[Heartcatch Pretty Cure!|''Heartcatch Pretty Cure!]]) *H@ppy Together!!! ''(Fresh Pretty Cure!) *Pretty Cure 5, Full・Throttle GO GO! ([[Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!|''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!]]) *Leave It To Us★Splash☆Star★ ([[Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star|''Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star]]) *DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure (Ver. Max Heart) (''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart'') Game Stats *Console: Wii *Release Date: 28 March 2013 *Price: 6090yen *Genre: Dance Game *Player: 1~2 *Maker: Bandai Namco Games First Press Bonus *Data card featuring Cures Heart, Diamond, Rosetta and Sword. Trivia *First Pretty Cure game which is held in home consoles (in this case, Nintendo Wii), where the other Pretty Cure games are on handheld such as Gameboy Advance (Futari wa Pretty Cure and Max Heart), Nintendo DS (Splash Star to Suite) ''and Nintendo 3DS ''(Smile). *Some of the stages look like the stage from the 10min Pretty Cure movie, ''Pretty Cure All Stars DX: 3D Theatre''. *It is known that you can play with your favorite character, with only lead Cures or other Cures as you would like. External Links Game Official Site (Japanese) Gallery letsdance1.jpg|Game box Wii.Dance.Op.Screen.PNG|Opening Screen letsdance2.jpg|''Smile!'' Cures letsdance3.jpg|''Smile!'' Cures letsdance4.jpg|Sunny & March letsdance5.jpg|Peace & Beauty letsdance6.jpg|Stage Clear Screen letsdance7.jpg|Song Selection Screen Dance Steps.jpg|''Smile!'' Pretty Cures Dancing Let's.dance.Doki.Doki.PNG|''Doki Doki!'' Cures on stage dancing the opening Let's.Dance.Doki.Doki.End.PNG|''Doki Doki!'' Cures dancing the ending Let's.Dance.Heart.PNG|Cure Heart appears when you chose the song you liked Pretty.Cure.Wii.Leader.Game.PNG|Playing a game with Leader Cures. (From left to right) Cure Dream, Cure Blossom, Cure Happy, Cure Melody, Cure Peach Wii.Game.Yellow.Cures.PNG|Playing with yellow Cures, also known as the Cures who have appeared as the third in the series. (From Left to right) Cure Lemonade, Cure Peace, Cure Sunshine, Cure Pine Wii.Game.All.Cures.PNG|Playing in the bonus stage with all 32 Cures Wii.Game.Cure.Commercial.PNG|The commercial saying about the game and it's price Peace.Wii.Game.PNG|Cure Peace in the game Max.Wii.PNG|''Max Heart'' Cures in the Wii game. Splash.Wii.PNG|''Splash!'' Cures in the Wii game. Yes(Gogo).Wii.PNG|''Yes!'' Cures in the Wii game. Fresh.Wii.PNG|''Fresh!'' Cures in the Wii game. Heartcatch.Wii.PNG|''Heartcatch!'' Cures in the Wii game, Suite.Wii.PNG|''Suite'' Cures in the game. Smile.Wii.PNG|''Smile!'' Cures in the Wii game. Doki.Wii.PNG|''Doki Doki!'' Cures in the Wii game. PADDPromo11.jpg|Bonus promotional card: Datacardass ''Pretty Cure All Stars Doki Doki! Promotional 11: Pink Note Accessories''. Videos Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Video Games Category:Merchandise